dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Falec (Wraith Series)
Richard "Rick" Mercer '''also known as '''Rick Spectre is the main protagonist and anti-hero of Danny Phantom: Rise of Spectre, the second series in the Danny Phantom universe. He was soon revealed to be the illegitimate son of Vlad Plasmius. Appearance Rick often dresses in punkish clothing (etc, a black jacket with pushed up sleeves, bracelets, a black and red shirt, ear rings and dark blue jeans). He has brown bangy hair and blue eyes. His ghost form has the same color sceme as Danny's, but instead of the trademark hatzmat suit, Rick wears a black sweat shirt with a white hooded vest, black pants, white shoes an white gloves and has red eyes. Personality In contrast with Danny's old naive and clumsy personaility, Rick is a troubled, cynical, cool and overly agressive rebel. While Danny fights to protect the people he cares about, Rick wishes to use his powers to make his life "a little more easier". Despite this, Rick is not heartless and amoral as he cares about his friends, people who are unfortunate and his little brother Cody. He is also extremely intelligent, despite serving time in juive. Relationships 'Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' Despite Rick's obession to beat Danny, he holds nothing personal against the ghost boy, simply acknowledging as just someone in the way rather than an enemy. While Danny wishes to understand his motives. Infact the two seem to have a grudging respect for eachother and seem to have alot more in common than they think. 'Joseph Mercer' Rick was the stepson of a powerful crime lord. Despite Joseph's love for his son, he often uses his powers to assist him in commiting his criminal activities. Rick on the other hand hates his father, but respects him and does what he's told for the sake of his brother. Joseph felt guilt for putting his son threw his criminal empire, as a result he decided to turn himself in. 'Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton' Rick seems to have romantic feelings for Jazz, though he never confesed and is mostly quiet about it. Jazz on the other hand, looks at Rick like more of a little brother. 'Valerie Gray' When Trent first came to Casper, he made friends with Valerie. She also seems to have feelings for Rick as in some weird way, he reminded her of Danny. Trent is however unaware that Valerie is the ghost hunter trying to stop him. She is also aware of Rick's ghost powers, but keeps it a secret so she dosen't betray him. 'Cody Mercer' Rick cares for Cody more than anything. Aside from Danny, Sam, Tucker, his sister, Jazz Valerie and his father, Cody is the only one who know's Rick's identity. 'Dash Baxter' Rick and Dash are rivals. While Danny used to be bullied by Dash, Rick would often intervene in Dash's bullings and would constantly get into a fight. Although Rick dosen't prey on the weak and is the exact same weight and height as Danny, he is more agressive than Dash and would constantly send him to the hospital. Later on Dash's popularity was slowing fading away and his title as captain of the football team was taken by Rick. As a result Dash's dislike for Rick later bacame pure hatred. He later became the monstrous and ruthless half-ghost Phantasm, serving as Rick's main half-ghost rival. 'Anton Roarke' Rick's greatest enemy. Roarke is the one responsible for the death of his mother. 'Paulina Sanchez' In contrast of Danny's early crush on her, Rick hates Paulina and is the only boy in Casper able to resist her good looks. 'Star' Much like Paulina, he dosen't like her and is immune to her good looks. 'Mikey' Rick is friends with Mikey and would often protect him from the bullies. 'Mr. Lancer' Due to Rick's lack of respect for authority, Mr. Lancer can impatient with him as he was with Danny. 'Kwan' Although Kwan is Rick's friend, he seems to like Trent. Trent also thinks alot more highly of him than he does Dash. 'Danielle "Dani" Phantom' Much like Danny, Rick is a big brother figure to Danielle. 'Jack Fenton' Rick thinks Jack is a joke and a phoney. While Jack views his ghost self the same way he used to view Danny's. 'Maddie Fenton' Rick has a soft spot for Maddie as she greatly reesembles his mother, Laura. 'Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasimus' Vlad is Rick's real fatther, though neither of them knew it at first. Rick hated Vlad, due to the public knowing that he was the ghost that tried to kill Jack Fenton. Vlad was shocked when he realized he had a son and felt remorse for not being aware of his son and couldn't blame Rick for hating him. He decided to turn himself, as a way to punish himself for his selfish deeds in the past. 'Lucy Mercer/Lady Plasmius' Lucy is Rick's younger twin sister by 5 minutes. Lucy is rebellious and punkish like her brother, though she takes after her father Vlad. She is also very abusive and mean to Cody. Genarally the two hate eachother. She also knows Rick's secret and she is the first child of Plasmius to realize she is related to him. 'Laura Mercer' Rick was close to his mom before she died. After that Rick turned his back to the world. One time when Rick went into the ghost zone, he found his mother brought back as a powerful ghost dedicated to rule over humanity. Despite Rick's love for his mother, Laura is one of the most powerful and dangerous ghosts ever to face him. (More to come) Trivia *Rick is clearly inspired by sequel protagonists of franchises, such as Nero from Devil May Cry 4 , The Daniel Ketch version of Ghost Rider, Ezio Auditore Da Firenzeio from Assassin's Creed 2, and James Heller from Prototype 2 as they all dress or look similar to the orginal hero although they differ in many ways. *Unlike most heroes, Rick does not get the girl. *It is weird since, eventhough Rick is Vlad's son, his ghost form has Danny's trademark colors (etc, white hair and a black and white outfit). But Rick has red eyes and has powers similar to his father's, though later on in the series he gets powers similar to Danny's. Though his sister wears an outfit that bears Plasmius's trademark colors. *Rick's ghost glow is yellow, while Lucy's is blue. Both are the colors used to make green, the color of Danny's ghost glow. *Rick's last name is named after Alex Mercer, the main protagonist of the first game in the Prototype series. *Rick is the third most powerful ghost in the series, right behind Danny and Pariah Dark. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Half-Ghosts